First date
by vane84
Summary: Premier rendez-vous amoureux entre Mélissa et Chris Argent...


**_et un autre petit OS sur le couple Mélissa/Chris ! Ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire savent que j'adore ce couple ! Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un OS sur leur premier rdv amoureux !_**

 ** _merci à ma Angie45310, mon adorable béta pour sa correction !_**

 ** _bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chris Argent se trouvait dans sa voiture et il était nerveux, il se sentait tel un adolescent attendant sa copine pour leur premier rendez-vous amoureux. En y réfléchissant, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en charmante compagnie, qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu trouver le courage d'inviter Mélissa à dîner. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il y pensait mais il ne trouvait jamais le courage de le faire. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lorsque les Ghosts Riders voulaient faire de Beacon Hills une ville fantôme lui avait bien démontré que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. C'était certainement cela qui l'avait enfin motivé à lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Et maintenant il était là, devant la maison de l'infirmière, en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Mélissa passa le seuil de sa porte et monta dans sa voiture.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- En effet. Nous pouvons y aller.

Chris lui sourit et l'emmena dans un restaurant non loin de là. L'endroit était simple mais cosy. Il se gara, sortit puis lui ouvrit la porte tel un gentleman, ce que Mélissa appréciait tout particulièrement. Puis on les installa à une table dans un coin calme. Rapidement, ils passèrent commande mais aucun des deux ne savait comment engager la conversation. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant puis Mélissa se décida à parler :

\- Je suis contente que tu m'aies invitée.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est moi ou on ressemble à deux gamins complètement coincés ?

\- Non, je confirme, tu as raison, _répondit-il en souriant_. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose.

\- Je te rassure, c'est pareil pour moi. D'ailleurs, à vrai dire, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on a en commun !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, bien au contraire ! Nous sommes tous les deux confrontés au surnaturel, qu'on le veuille ou non ! Et puis tout comme toi, je sais ce que c'est d'être parent au milieu de tout ça. En effet, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus Allison que je n'ai plus la fibre paternelle ! Tous ces gamins qui font partis de la meute de Scott sont un peu comme les miens. Je veille sur eux du mieux que je peux, tout comme toi ! Et puis dernier point qu'on ait en commun : nous sommes seuls depuis trop longtemps. Il était temps qu'on s'en rende compte !

\- Tu as raison. Pour ma part, je dois t'avouer que je me sens souvent dépassée et impuissante face à tout ce qu'ils endurent, particulièrement Scott. C'est mon fils et il a tellement de choses à affronter et à gérer. Je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai souvent l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant.

Tandis qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elle put voir le regard triste que Chris avait en face d'elle. Puis elle comprit qu'elle lui faisait part de ses sentiments de parent alors que lui, ne l'était plus. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- Je suis désolée, je te parle de Scott alors que toi tu n'as plus ta fille, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Tu sais, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner quand Allison est morte. J'ai dû avancer pour ne pas sombrer. Je t'avoue que je pense souvent à elle, _répondit-il les larmes au bord des yeux_. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aide Scott et ses amis, pour qu'aucun parent n'ait à connaître la peine que j'ai éprouvé et que je ressens encore chaque jour.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Je ne peux même pas imaginer la peine que tu as dû ressentir en perdant ta femme et ta fille en si peu de temps.

Chris regarda Mélissa et rougit face à ces paroles. Elle lui sourit alors.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. Quand ma femme est morte, j'ai fait la promesse à Allison de ne jamais laisser tomber et je suis un homme de parole mais je dois aussi dire que tu m'impressionnes.

\- Moi ? _dit-elle, troublée_. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien je trouve que tu t'es bien adaptée au monde du surnaturel ! Je te rappelle que ton fils est un alpha, j'en connais plus d'un qui seraient simplement partis ou bien qui auraient rejeté leur propre enfant. Tu es une femme pleine de force et de courage. Je te rappelle que tu ne fais pas qu'être là pour ton fils, tu lui as aussi sauvé la vie !

\- C'est toi qui me fais rougir maintenant ! _ajouta-t-elle en souriant, gênée_. Mais moi aussi je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si mais tu as décidé de rester aux côtés de ton fils et de te battre avec lui.

\- Dans ma famille aussi, nous sommes des battants.

\- Scott a hérité ça de toi alors.

Dès le début du repas, ils s'étaient ainsi avoué leurs sentiments. Il en résultait qu'ils étaient des battants et qu'ils feraient tout pour aider ces gamins. Suite à cela, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus décontractée et ils purent parler de tout et de rien. Le repas passa d'ailleurs à une vitesse folle. Bien qu'ils aient fait durer leur soirée, Chris se décida à ramener Mélissa chez elle. Il l'accompagna jusque devant le perron. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, de nouveau nerveux.

\- Tu veux entrer boire un dernier verre ?

\- Euh, Scott est là ?

\- Intéressant... _dit-elle en souriant_. De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il te bondisse dessus ?

\- Il sait qu'on nous avons dîner ensemble ce soir ?

\- Non, je suis une grande fille, je fais ce que je veux. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente trahi.

\- Mon fils est assez grand pour savoir qu'avant d'être une mère, je suis aussi une femme.

\- Oh, je vois, _répondit-il en souriant_.

\- Ceci étant dit, il dort chez Stiles. Rassuré ?

\- Rassuré est un bien grand mot mais merci d'avoir précisé. Je te suis.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et l'installa dans le salon, sur le canapé, puis lui apporta un verre de whisky. Il le prit et lui fit une place à ses côtés. Ils renouèrent tout de suite leur complicité et continuèrent à parler pendant des heures. Après plusieurs verres, tous deux étaient quelques peu éméchés.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'avais peur de t'inviter, _commença-t-il_.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais peur que tu dises non et que nos relations ne soient plus les mêmes.

\- Puisqu'on est au moment des confessions, je dois à mon tour t'avouer que je pensais que tu ne m'inviterais jamais ! Je pensais avoir fait le premier pas en t'embrassant mais tu as été un peu long à réagir, dirons-nous !

Il sourit, légèrement gêné puis il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle court de son partenaire puis il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Après quelques instants, ils se détachèrent, se regardant dans les yeux, puis ils y retournèrent ensemble. Le baiser devint de plus en plus ardent. Les deux amants pouvaient enfin faire parler leur désir qu'ils retenaient depuis tellement longtemps. Alors que leurs gestes furent de plus en plus brûlant, il s'arrêta un instant et l'observa:

\- Tu es tellement belle, _dit-il en lui souriant_.

Le souffle court, elle l'embrassa de plus belle, satisfaite de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne le connaissait pas si tendre mais cela lui plaisait. Il était viril mais attentionné, tout ce qu'elle aimait ! Elle commença alors à lui retirer sa chemise tandis qu'il ôta son jean, puis il lui enleva son chemisier et son pantalon. Ils étaient tous deux en petite tenue à présent. Ils restèrent un instant interdits, puis ils passèrent une nuit torride afin de satisfaire le désir de chacun.

* * *

Chris fut réveillé par le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait devant la maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Mélissa était dans ses bras. Il sourit, repensant à leur première nuit ensemble puis il entendit Stiles appeler Scott qui se trouvait visiblement sur le perron. Pris de panique, il se redressa et le vit à travers la fenêtre. Ce geste réveilla Mélissa par la même occasion qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

\- Ton fils est devant la porte !

\- Oh... Oh !

\- Oui, comme tu dis ! _répondit-il alors qu'il avait déjà enfilé son jean et sa chemise_.

Mélissa cherchait aussi ses affaires et mit aussi vite que possible son pantalon alors qu'ils entendirent que Scott mettait ses clés dans la serrure mais Stiles le questionna à nouveau, ce qui leur donnèrent des secondes précieuses. Il prit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures puis se précipita dans la cuisine pour sortir par derrière, suivie de près par Melissa. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna. Ils se trouvèrent l'un contre l'autre :

\- On va devoir rapidement lui dire car je ne me vois pas me réveiller de la sorte à chaque fois qu'on voudra passer la nuit ensemble ! _dit-il_.

\- Oui, tu as raison, _répondit-elle tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait_. A bientôt, _termina-t-elle en l'embrassant_.

Il lui rendit son baiser et partit. Scott entra dans la maison et vit les sous-vêtements de sa mère par terre, à côté du canapé puis elle arriva de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Oh euh j'étais trop fatiguée pour monter dans ma chambre alors j'ai dormi là.

\- Ici, sur le canapé ?

\- Oui, sur le canapé.

\- Ouais...

Scott ne chercha pas plus et monta dans sa chambre alors que Mélissa respira un bon coup mais toutefois amusée de la situation.

Chris, lui, repartit jusqu'à sa voiture pieds nus et finit de s'habiller une fois à l'intérieur. Il sourit, lui aussi amusé de devoir être parti comme un adolescent fuirait pour ne pas se faire prendre par les parents de sa bien-aimée. Tandis qu'il partait le sourire aux lèvres, il ne vit pas que Stiles l'avait observé. Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de voir puis tout devint clair. Il était stupéfait et prit tout de suite son portable pour prévenir son ami, le sourire aux lèvres, malicieux.


End file.
